fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Unleashed All-Out Attack
Godzilla: Unleashed All-Out Attack is a video game developed by Pipeworks and published by Atari for the Nintendo Switch. It is the fourth and newest entry in Pipeworks' trilogy of Godzilla video games, after Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed. It was released on December 5, 2019. The game is a port of Godzilla: Unleashed for the Nintendo Switch, and includes all content from the original game, such as playable monsters, as well as new features and tweaks, a new story, new modes and etc. The game was rated Everyone 10+ by ESRB and 12+ by Pegi. Description "Our world is on the brink of apocalyptic annihilation; havoc and destruction reign over our lands. The battle lines of gigantic proportions are drawn! Four player multiplayer mode and multiple game types offer an enriching amount of replay value. Play as never before seen NEW monsters - as well as all classic favorites from the TOHO Lineage. Interactive environments let you wreck havoc and destruction in some of the world's most famous cites such as New York City, London, Sydney, San Francisco and Osaka." Gameplay The game is almost identical to the original game gameplay-wise, with several tweaks and additions. For example, everything has new and movie-accurate models, movie-accurate default and alternate skins, sounds, dialog and graphics as the NIntendo Switch has a high resolution. There are also no more space crystals in the background, and everything looks more vibrant yet realistic. Particles are also now changed to look better, explosions have more frames, the water looks like it's reflecting light and etc. The game also includes "Critical Mass". Monsters enter Critical Mass by destroying the crystals scattered around the stages and filling up the "Critical Meter." If the monster destroys a large crystal, it enters an "excited state," during which all damage dealt and received will increase the Critical Meter. When the Critical Meter is filled, the monster enters Critical Mass. While in Critical Mass, instead of the monsters' bodies increasing in size and become covered in glowing red lines in the original game, they now have different skins. For example, They deal significantly more damage at the cost of their defense. As "punishment" for resorting to Critical Mass, one cell of the monster's HP is depleted when the monster exits Critical Mass, unless the cell is the last one. The game also includes the "Power Surges;" super-powerful attacks and abilities that can only be used once per battle. The player earns these from the single-player mode, and cannot use them in multiplayer until they are unlocked from the single player mode. During the Story Mode of the game, the player encounters monsters that have been given strange powers by the crystals. The player's monster can either defeat the monster and gain that power for itself, or it can free the monster by destroying the crystals. When the Surge wears off, the player can set off a Nuclear Pulse-like shockwave to deactivate it. Any one monster can have several Power Surges. For example, three Power Surges are the "Radiation Surge," which enables the "Nuclear Pulse" Rage Attack, the "Fire Surge", which enables the "Finishing Breath" Rage Attack, and the "Dark Surge," which grants immunity to all ranged attacks. Initially it was believed that there were monster-specific Surges, but after the release of the game it was revealed that the Surges are available for all monsters. Military presence is displayed in the game through various vehicles shown at the periphery of battle. There is a slider in the Options menu that allows the player to adjust the amount of military presence in the levels. These vehicles attack the monster that poses the greatest threat to the city. The Gotengo, or "Atragon" as it is called in the game, is a boss battleship: Admiral Mecha-Gyozen, the cyborg-pilot of the Atragon, is driven to kill the player's monster due to his programming. The Vortaak also have a military, comprising of walkers and UFOs. Each monster has a certain amount of health cells (the default is five; larger monsters such as King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and Biollante have six cells, while smaller monsters like Fire Rodan, Baragon, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. have four; regardless of difficulty level, Titanosaurus will always have five cells in Story Mode). When the health bar is depleted, a cell is lost, and the next cell replenishes the bar. Once the last cell is depleted, the monster will be knocked out. The energy system also uses the new cells, with the default starting amount being two cells (Jet Jaguar starts with four to compensate for the weakness of his beam). Beam weapons can no longer be used to KO a monster, with the exception of Mechagodzilla and Mechagodzilla 2. Cells can be charged by holding C, or Z and C if a cell is already present (Baragon charges his energy simply by being in contact with the ground, while M.O.G.U.E.R.A. automatically charges slowly, but this can be sped up using a move that has M.O.G.U.E.R.A. shut down to recharge). Story The Earth Defenders storyline (main storyline) of Godzilla: Unleashed All-Out Attack, begins a few months after the defeat of Vorticia by the Earth Defenders. However, within the Vortaak Mothership, the Artificial Intelligence within the Mothership is accidentally reactivated by a group of human workers seeking to salvage the alien technology and sell it to become rich. The Artificial Intelligence, known as Gortaak, starts expanding the Mothership, eventually rebuilding fallen cybernetic monsters such as Gigan and Mechagodzilla. He eventually ends up with a ruthless army of monsters and starts his campaign to dominate Earth. Meanwhile, after SpaceGodzilla's unsucessful attempt to dominate New York, his corpse lies in the middle of New York as his cells slowly seperate and drift into space, leaving massive crystals growing all over the Earth in his wake. Eventually, SpaceGodzilla successfully regenerates himself and attempts to consume the Earth's energy by destroying its physical form with a gigantic wormhole. As SpaceGodzilla arrives on Earth, Gortaak finds the burnt corpse of Admiral Gyozen, and turns him into a cyborg who serves as the pilot of the Atragon. He is eventually killed by the player's monster. Eventually, SpaceGodzilla arrives on Earth, and attempts to use the crystal's powers to destroy the Earth, but is unsuccessful and is forced to hunt down "Earth's Strongest Monster", who is the player's monster, to gain energy. Eventually, SpaceGodzilla absorbs and drains most of the player's monster's energy, who is now-near death. However, Gortaak agrees to team up with the player's monster, stating that only he deserved to dominate the Earth. Gortaak then tweaks the genes and cells of the player's monster, strengthening it. Eventually, SpaceGodzilla is critically wounded. The player can choose to spare him or to leave him to die. Gortaak will then extract some of SpaceGodzilla's genes and cells, and afterwards attempts to extract the cells of every monster of Earth. Eventually, if you choose to leave SpaceGodzilla to die, he creates either King Godzilla or Ghidorahllante depending on the set difficulty, and you are forced to fight the monster on the now functioning Mothership in outer space. Eventually, the player succeeds, destroying the Mothership at the cost of their own life. However, this is not the true ending. In the true ending (choosing to spare SpaceGodzilla), SpaceGodzilla will sense your ultimate demise, and will use his telepathic abilities to steal and splice the SpaceGodzilla cells extracted by Gortaak into the player's monster, turning them into Super "Insert Monster's name", which allows them to survive the Mothership explosion, fall back to Earth and live. The ending ends with SpaceGodzilla completely healed and flying off into space, monologuing about how he had destroyed several planets and their native monsters over centuries, stating that he felt the player's monster was not an unsympathetic beast and that he was indeed a "unique speciment" he had never seen until now. There are three endings based on the factions; if one wins as an Alien, the Vorticia laughs in victory. If one wins as a Mutant or acquires all the power surges, the crystals spread at a cancerous rate and the player's monster takes over the world. If the Global Defense Force or Earth Defenders win, the player's monster is honored/thanked for its bravery as the world returns to normal. Although the player can turn against his or her faction when playing as an Alien or Mutant and align with the Earth Defenders or GDF's monsters, there are no endings in which an Alien or Mutant turns face and saves the Earth. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2019 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 12 Games